covertactionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bug
|} A Bug is a small device which Max can equip as part of his Combat Gear before a Break-In. When installed in various pieces of Buggable Furniture, it will eavesdrop Message Traffic and meetings in the building. Gear Selection Like any other piece of Gear, a set of Bugs can be brought along for a Break-In by selecting it in the Gear Selection menu. A set of Bugs contains 10 bugs. However, it counts as occupying only one Gear Slot. If Max is already carrying 5 pieces of Gear but not a set of bugs, the bugs can only be selected if at least one other piece of Gear is de-selected first. Once the Break-In starts, Max cannot acquire any additional Bugs until he leaves the building. If he is carrying any, there are several instances where he can lose them. Usage To install a bug, Max must first find an Buggable piece of Furniture. This includes Couches, Plants, Computers, Typewriters and Paintings. Walk up to the item and turn to face it. Press the "F3" key to install the bug. If a Painting is to be implanted with a bug, Max must open it first by pressing the "ENTER" key. Remember to close the Painting after the bug was installed, to avoid raising the alarm later. Note that each time you Break-Into a building, the game keeps track of which rooms have had bugs planted in them. Only one bug may be planted in each room, regardless of how many Buggable Furniture pieces are in that room. The game only keeps track of which rooms have been bugged until the Break-in concludes one way or the other. Afterwards, you may Break into the building again and plant bugs in the same rooms, or even the same pieces of Furniture, without problem. Quality Each bug planted in a building will raise the "quality" of your electronic surveillance at that building by a certain percentage. The exact bonus depends on the piece of Room in which the bug was planted: Bathrooms cannot be bugged, because they never contain any Buggable Furniture. The Furniture you choose to place the bug in is irrelevant - only the room it is in. You can check the total quality of all bugs (and Wiretaps) for each building in the current Theatre of Operations by visiting the Intelligence Section of any CIA Office. Effect The effect of Bugs may not be immediately apparent. They have no effect when placed other than raising the quality of surveillance in the building you're in. However, if the building contains a Participant in the plot, bugs will show their worth. The total quality of all bugs and Wiretaps in a building indicate the chance for them to intercept any Message Traffic going in and out of that building. This occurs whenever the agent residing there sends a message to any other agent, or receives a message from any other agent, as required by the Criminal Plot. In addition, if a message is in fact intercepted by your surveillance equipment, the surveillance quality determines how much of that message will be immediately decoded once it is intercepted. Meetings behave similarly, if they take place in the bugged building. Remember that agent A travels to agent B's building for a meeting, so bugs in building A will yield nothing, while bugs in building B may record the meeting. It's important to bug the correct building if you're anticipating a meeting to take place. Any data acquired from Electronic Surveillance is immediately recorded on the relevant suspect's File. Category:Gear Category:Break-In